In recent years, as the interface of a display device, a touch sensor (touch detection device) has been used. The touch sensor comprises a plurality of first detection electrodes provided in a detection area. A plurality of first lines connected to the first detection electrodes, respectively, are provided in an outer area (frame area) located outside the detection area.